Archived Planet Kannasa/Nople
The Capital city of Kannasa and the heart of Bloodthorn Control in Space, the city of Nople was once a Planet Trade Organization Outpost that kept the Planet under PTO Control. After the Planet was sold to the Kabochan, it became the Capital city of the Race. Then when the Bloodthorn Company took over the Planet, the City was renamed Nople to honor Kohl's deceased father. The Palace is heavily guarded, and the Barracks are filled with gear from the PTO. In the worse parts of the city, are the remaining Kabochan survivors who are now treated inferior. Training Slots * Kohl * Undaria * Leech * Pomela Battle Slots * Slot 1 * Slot 2 * Slot 3 * Slot 4 The King and the Half-Breeds Kohl sat in his Throne, guarded by many Namekians, Saiyans, and Kabochan. He had invited many Saiyans to his newly acquired Planet, hoping to make allies for an upcoming war. One of them was expected to arrive soon. A spark appears in the centre slowly forming into a sphere and bursting open in a blossoming flower like motion the heated air knocking own some of the lessor gaurds but the stronger ones and Kohl himself are naturally unnaffected "I got your message pure breed so whats with the summons?" Kohl got off his throne, grinning. "Its simple. I plan on rebuilding Saiyan society. Id like you to be apart of it, Cauli." "huh that was a lot more direct than i expected, so you want to rebuild that which was lost all those hundreds of years ago? How do you intend to do that?" Cauli inquires looking vaguely curious "I will gather as many Saiyans as I can, Full and descended of. From that point I will lead the many Saiyans against the Ice-Jin of the PTO. That way we show the universe our might and strength." "Those saiyans back then died because they were weak they were just to stubborn to admit they were ruled, so the prospect of reviving that race doesnt interest me. That being said a coup de grace isnt something i would pass up the chance on. I may not care for my ancestors but thats not to say the saiyans we find wont be strong" Cauli folds her arms smirking "well you have my curiousity" "The saiyans of the time lost because of the puppet king Vegeta. I will not make the same mistakes as he." He then paused. "So you will join me in this mission?" "promise me a good fight and i'm there as thats all i really need" Cauli holds out her hand like it was to be a shake but instead clenches her fist holding it out towards Kohl "just don't dissapoint me and i'll be on side" Kohl grinned. He clenched his fist, ansed it to fist bump her. "I wont disappoint." "I do have one condition though, if you can leave Starr out of this i've seen his berserker side hell i probably know it better than anyone. I will not allow that to be used as a weapon you hear me?" Cauli's tone is noticibly more serious now. "...Fine. The boy will be left out of this." He went back to sit on his throne. "You are dismissed." Category:Archived